


Let me show you my love

by yjh__only



Series: jihancheol love [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yjh__only/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: Jeonghan is in relationship with seungcheol but he need someone to shower his love..... Hong Jisoo is single and he need someone to shower him with love....._________________Well that's all I can write.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing any sevevnteen fic..... Or anything in general........ So yeah please bear it with me..... I hope I wrote something readable.....  
> Okay enjoy.... I guess

 

> Joshua whined when his blanket was taken away by someone he knew very well.
> 
> "hung wake up."
> 
> he could hear seungkwan mumbling more words but he was getting into his slumber because certainly sleep is impertant than a lecture his stupid junior was giving.
> 
> But the luck has never taken any like to him from the first day so he was shaken awake by the seungkwan again and this time he was dragged by the younger on the floor.
> 
> Tch so disrespectful.
> 
> "what do you want?" he asked his as he sat on the floor looking upward to face the younger boy, he knew he looked pathetic but he had lost his dignity long time ago.
> 
> "hung you do know that it's currently 7pm and is Saturday night."
> 
> "I am sleeping early....."
> 
> Seungkwan snort. He started to pull Joshua by his hands but Joshua being a lump bulk of meat stayed on the ground.
> 
> "fuck Hyung you are so heavy"
> 
> "hey"
> 
> "Hyung you need to get laid."
> 
> seungkwan sat on the bed giving up his thoughts as it was a right thing to do. 
> 
> "and where does this come from?"
> 
> Joshua sigh as he stood up and tried to go back to the bed. 
> 
> "it comes from the fact that you are sleeping at 7pm on Saturday night and you have no one with you to spend your night with." 
> 
> "oh come on." 
> 
> But his wail were for no good as seungkwan dragged him to bathroom made him change his clothes and in half an hour he was standing in front of some shabby bar with some sappy music and he was already missing his bed. 
> 
> **
> 
> Jeonghan didn't know what to do. He knew he was loved by his boyfriend but for some reason he wanted more. Something more. He didn't want to be loved more but to give his love to someone. To pamper someone, to shower them with his love. Of course he can do it with his boyfriend, but seungcheol wasn't the type to take love but to give. 
> 
> Because of his thing they did tried polygamy and asked to Chan to accompany them. It went quite well. But Chan left because he couldn't take too much love or maybe he wasn't used to to take love from two people. 
> 
> Jeonghan was dejected when Chan left. People might think that he was being stupid and selfish but that's how he was made. And he was thankful that he has seungcheol as his boyfriend who was with him through his thick and thins. Sometimes he feel bad for him but seungcheol would remind him that he love him and Jeonghan was thankful for that. 
> 
> So here they were standing in front of their 5th gay bar in Seoul in a month looking for someone to be with them. But mostly people wither want an orgy or they just fly away. It might be their last night doing such thing and Jeonghan had premised to himself that if he hadn't find a third partner he would leave to search one and would just stick to seungcheol because his boyfriend deserve the whole world. 
> 
> "the last stop" said Jeonghan as he entered the bar. 
> 
> **
> 
> Joshua didn't know what to do as he sit at the counter looking around the small place they call a bar. Since it was a bar the music was slow and lights were dim. There were many groups of friends talking and drinking many were dancing on the dance floor. 
> 
> But Joshua was alone even seungkwan who dragged him was now gone. The point of this run down bar was that it had two floors having at least 20 room for people to have intercorse. And Joshua knew damn well that seungkwan would be in those rooms upstairs. Joshua didn't know why was he there, if he actually wanted to have sex he wouldn't have rejected two people who tired to flirt with him but then why was he here? Maybe he was there for the booze. He might just take few sips before he go home.
> 
> It's was when he saw them. The pair, they looked dejected. It made Joshua more curious as he them, the man in black (gosh he was so hot) was trying to talk to the frail man (he was beautiful even when Joshua couldn't see his face properly) but the said man was sobbing. He didn't know what was happening but looking at them made his heart ache either it was out of sympathy or something else he didn't know. 
> 
> "you know they are trying to find a third party."
> 
> Joshua was startled at the voice, he looked at the bartender with a curious glance. 
> 
> "how do you know? " 
> 
> "I am the friend of their last partner." 
> 
> "why did he left?"
> 
> "not everyone can take such overwhelming relationship." 
> 
> "but isn't it good to have two people to take care of you?"
> 
> Joshua said looking at the said couple again. 
> 
> "well you have to take care of two people as well." 
> 
> "that's negative thinking." 
> 
> "well my friend wasn't as optimistic as you." 
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> Jeonghan didn't know what to do. They couldn't find anyone in here and he knew it was their last place. He sighed as he sit at the bar sipping his drink. Seungcheol came back from talking to that shitty man who tried to take advantage of Jeonghan just because he was open for more people. 
> 
> Looking at seunghcehol made him feel safe and a bit sad. 
> 
> Why was he being selfish when he already have such an amazing boyfriend.
> 
> The thought of him being ungrateful made his sad, tears starts to fall down on his cheek. This made seungcheol panic as he sit down beside his boyfriend. 
> 
> " it's okay babe we will try to look in another place. "
> 
> " I am a bad boyfriend aren't I?" 
> 
> "no you are not...... You..."
> 
> "let's stop this seungcheol before I hurt you and myself more. I am happy to be with you." 
> 
> Seungcheol sigh, it was of relief. 
> 
> "are you sure." 
> 
> "I might be." 
> 
> Seungcheol embrace was as warm as he remembered and he thought why was he looking for more when he have this with him. 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When will jeongcheol meet Joshua?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... hello again... I am here to update my crappy story..... I hope you all like it... Thank you...

 

 

"so..... What it is like to have two lovers?"

Joshua said, seungkwan splutter his coffee and seokmin gave him a questioning look.

 

"what the fuck hyung..... What is wrong with you?"

seungkwan said he tried to wipe the coffee he spit out with the tissue. 

 

"I was just asking..... ."

Joshua said going back to playing his phone.

 

"are you asking because you went to the bar last night and saw something?" 

seokmin said as he sit close to Joshua asking his question.

Joshua bat his eyelashes and innocently and said.

"maybe or maybe not.."

seungkwan gave a out a stream of curses. 

"oh fuck hell no... Hyung... For God sake how can you get influenced by something stupid for your first time in a bar....."

Joshua shrugged his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just saw a couple wanting to have another partner and I was just curious."

"Hyun I would prefer thar you don't take influence from other people. Being in such relationship is hard..... And I don't think you need such kind of relation ship."

Seokmin had always been the sane among them, but for some reason Joshua didn't like his approach today. He really wanted to have a serious conversation about this., but it seems that his friends didn't took him serious enough.

**

A month flew by and jeonghan was now in stable condition. Him and seungcheol went on a vacation for a week and it does kind of help him cope with his feelings. And then again seungcheol was the best human being and boy friend in the whole world and he knew that he loved his man.

Now they were back to their own jobs. Jeonghan was a newly freshed graduate and was now a teacher in the nursery while it's been two years since seungcheol was graduate and was now working in an advertiment company. 

The work was the second love to jeonghan, he loved watching kids and teaching them new things, introducing them to the new world. It made him feel calm down. Sometimes watching kids made his remember Chan but then he learned that maybe Chan was always his little brother and was never been his lover. 

Everything was okay until they decided to go to the bar again. 

**

"why am I going to the bar again, I thought you guys didn't want me to have bad influence."

Joshua said as seungkwan dragged him to stand in front of the wardrobe. 

"well because I am going today too and this time we won't ditch you like someone else did the last time."

seokmin said as he eyed seungkwan and seungkwan just acted at the words weren't spoken for him. 

"also Dino is coming as well."

seungkwan said as he hand out Joshua his clothes and push him towards the bathroom. When will these youngster would learn to respect him. All they do is man handle him.

Joshua soon found himself in front of the bar again. This time seokmin and Dino were the addition to the duo. Dino was seokmin friend from the dance major they had vocal classes together.

Joshua liked Dino, he was funny and friendly, so this night might not be boring night be would have.

**

The couple sit at the corner booth so they won't be disturbed. They talked and drink slowly enjoying their time. They heard a loud gang sitting in the next booth but thag didn't bother them that much, it was bar and collage students were frequent anyway.

It was one hour of happy time when they heard a surprised voice.

"hung...? What are you guys doing here?" jeonghan looked up and saw Chan looking curiously at them. There was a tall guy's beside them but right now it wasn't his concern.

He panicked but seungcheol got his back.

"just hanging out." his boyfriend smile as he looked at their ex.

"oh.... Okay." maybe Chan wanted to say something but he didn't, maybe because it was the presence of his friend. Did Chan hid his relationship with them from his friends? Jeonghan didn't want to think of anything, not when he was having such a great time.

While he was in his deep thoughts Chan was already gone to the dance floor. The place he actually belonged. Jeonghan sighed, maybe it wasn't going to be a good night. But seungcheol has other thoughts.

"hey... Don't be sad.... We are together aren't we." seungcheol smiled and he thought what in the world he did to deserve such a great man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it... all kudos and comments would be appriciated.. Thank you..  
> And to all the people who already left kudose thank you so much <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua finally meets jeongcheol and he is drunk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at writing.... I know...

After half an hour Chan did came back, but to of course his friends whom jeonghan still hadn't seen except that smiling face guy.  
But with the noise in the back side it seemed like something was up. Jeonghan didn't want to poke his nose into other people Businesses, so he stayed fidgeting on his seat.

He could feel seungcheol looking at him amusedly but he didn't look at his boyfriend and focus on his glass.  
The noises were now building sentences and jeonghan tried to make out of them to form words.

  
"Is he drunk?"

  
"He is?"

  
"oh my God what should we do? We still have things to do we can't just leave."

  
" wait.... I have an idea."

  
And then the voices hushed down and jeonghan didn't get to know what great idea does Chan have for his drunk friend.  
When he looked up from the glass his boyfriend was giving him amused smirk but he ignored the fact that he was caught eavesdropping.

  
Minutes later Chan came to them and asked them to take care of his friend until they were done. Jeonghan didn't know either to take offer or refuse but there seungcheol was taking the offer and even going to the booth and taking that guy out too.

  
With the help of Chan and seungcheol they did dragged a body in their booth. Jeonghan couldn't see his face but for some reason looking at the mop of hair made him sure that the other guy was handsome. He was really petite, it's like his body would break if someone hold him too harshly.

  
The body was dumped in front of him, Chan and his two friends thanked them and promised to come quickly which jeonghan know they wouldn't and left. Seungcheol sat beside him.

  
The stranger had his head on the table and it looked like he had no intention of getting up. Jeonghan looked his boyfriend and seungcheol just shrugged, draining another shot.

  
" His name is Joshua."

  
"Ahh... Okay."

  
Jeonghan didn't know if the information was necessary or not. The Joshua person stayed in his position for several minutes and jeonghan had an urge to see his face but he couldn't.

  
Then after almost ten minutes Joshua looked up his hair sticking on his forehead  and half covering his eyes. And jeonghan had the urge to touch his Hair. If you asked jeonghan the stranger was quite handsome.

Once Joshua regained his focus he tilted his head and joenghan almost squeaked. He then pointed to them.

  
" aren't you two the couple looking for a third partner?"

Jeonghan heart stopped, how can this stranger know? Did Chan told him? But his other friends acted normal. Looking for a third party was even weird even in the gay community. Or atelast with the people jeonghan spend his time with. That's why they made it a bit of their secret. But now a stranger spilling it made him seemed that they didn't kept it really well.  
Joshua giggled, and despite being anxious jeonghan find it really cute.

"so did you find you partner."

Jeonghan didn't know how to answer that, but seungcheol beats him to that.

"no we didn't."

jeonghan looked at his boyfriend and he gave a smal and almost assuring smile.

"awww.... Why.....?"

"well people didn't like the idea." seungcheol was calm.

"people are stuuuupppiiid."  
Yeah this Joshua was really drunk, maybe might not even remember their encounter.

"you know I was really sad when I saw you crying."

Joshua was now looking at him in his eyes and jeonghan heart skipped a beat.

  
"you saw him when?" seungcheol was now concerned.

  
"you know I came. Into this shitty place last month and saw you two."

Okay that did make sense, but wow how good Joshua memory is, maybe it's a drunken effect. 

" I asked my friend about this threesome relationship but they all said that's its hard because you have to divide your love for two people and that's impossible. " Joshua said and the couple just looked away, yeah people don't get it. They don't have to do math to love someone.

" But I said that they are stupid. " Joshua continued and the couple now were looking at him. " Look at the bright side, you are having two people to love you."  
Jeonghan's jaw dropped, a lazy smile played on seungcheol' s lips.  
These were the same words jeonghan said to Chan when he was leaving.

"so I just want to try."

"you mean the threesome." jeonghan asked, maybe Joshua was only asking for a night stand or something.

"I don't do nightstands, I meant the relationship."

"you want to have a relationship with us?" now he was sure that Joshua was way too drunk and don't know what the fuck he was saying.   
  
"he is drunk jeonghan." seungcheol just crashed all his dream to have this cute guy for himself.

"No I am not drunk, and even if I don't do sex I am always open for cuddling"   
Now this was new. Jeonghan looked at seungcheol, pleading.

"You are not serious, are you?"

"come on at least we can cuddle."

"I don't do that with strangers."

"just once. Please."

Seungcheol clicked his tongue. He was a bit annoyed, maybe because with Chan he was never attracted, but this guy actually attracted him. And being attracted and then once the guy get his mind back and reject them was just a painful idea and he didn't want to go through this.   
He didn't know why jeonghan wanted to do this, but taking a drunk guy home might be a really bad idea. But he loved jeonghan way toouch.   
So there they were, both dragging Joshua to the taxi, it was pretty hard to get him into the taxi but they did it.   
Joshua was already passed out, he head slowly finds it's place on Jeonghan's shoulder. Jeonghan smiled as he creased the other male's head his eyes meeting his own boyfriend.

"Are you sure about this?"

"we'll see." was all he could say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this crap


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihancheol first morning..... With out getting alcohol involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a double update.... I hope you enjoy it...

When Joshua opened his eyes, he found himself facing an angelic face. It took a few minutes for him to comprehend the situation but once he does a smile made its way to his lips.  
Jeonghan really was beautiful, and sunlight was giving a pleasing look to the eyes.  
He wanted to touch the other male but was afraid that he might wake him up so he refrain himself.  
Before he could think of anymore thoughts he got call from nature. So he sit to move out, that's when he found out that he was still in his tight jeans which were quite uncomfortable. He distangled himself form the sheets and looked for a bathroom. Luckily there was an attached bathroom with the room so he went there to take care of business.   
If you are surprised that why Joshua was so calm about this whole situation and haven't freaked out after finding himself in a strangers house then let me tell you, the only negative thing about Joshua being drunk is that he gets drunk really easily and he is way too straight forward once he is drunk, but thing like not remembering and having headache and hungover were not his Forte. He just never get them and he remember every fucking emberessing thing he does in his drunked state.   
So he was a bit emberessed about his stupid confession and was still a bit afraid to see their reaction, but them taking him in won't lead to a broken heart. Would it?  
Once he was out of the bathroom, he searched for the other male. Seungcheol was no where to be found. He went outside the room and thats when he heard noises from the kitchen.  
......  
Seungcheol was up early as usual, looking at the two sleeping figures beside him made him a bit more proud. But he was still feeling restless because he didn't know how Joshua was going to react when he would get up all sober. Maybe he would cry, or he would run away. He might get violent.

Seungcheol shook his head to get such wild ideas from his mind and went to bathroom for his morning routine.  
After getting washed up and excercise he started making breakfast. Pancakes were always basic and were delicious so he settled for them. Making three portion was not new for him so he just went for it.

  
He was frying the second batch when heard a soft "good morning."

  
The voice certinally didn't belong to jeonghan, he looked behind and saw him.  
Joshua was very thin (he made a mental note to feed the guy if he stayed) the tight jeans were still lose in his legs which was a wonder. And now looking at the guy under the great light made him accept the fact that the other guy was indeed beautiful.

"Ahhh... Good morning....."  
He didn't know how to react, should he be prepared for any violent reaction.  
But it never came. Joshua walked in the kitchen with a (dazzling) smile, and looked at the male.

"Umm... I need water....."

"Ohh." seungcheol rushed towards the cupboard to take out glass to give. Once he return Joshua was already flipping the pancake preventing it from getting burnt. It all look too domestic and realistic to be true.

  
Joshua took the glass with a small thanks and went to fridge to get the water.  
Joshua sipped water as seungcheol pour the batter into frying pan for another pancake. Seungcheol didn't know what to do in such situation but he really needed to ask question about such weird reaction.

"Umm so... You seem really... Umm... Normal...... I mean...."

"Ah you wanted some reaction from me." Joshua was still calm.

"I mean... You know...."

"I remember everything seungcheol."

Seungcheol eyes widened as he saw the other male.  
"And whetever I said yesterday was true, and now it's all up to you two to accept me or not." Joshua said as he walked upto seungcheol and took the frying pan away from him as he the sweet treat was now started to burn again.

"you meant everything you said last night?" seungcheol still couldn't believe him.  
Joshua just hummed in response.  
"You don't want me?" Joshua said as few minutes has been passed and the other male hadn't uttered a word.

"I am still trying to comprehend the situation. It's to good to be true."

"Atleast the sitautin is good." Joshua smiled as he flip the pancake into the plate.  
That's when they heard the loud thud.

........


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihancheol is are together..... I guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such late and small update.... I hope you all like it....

Jeonghan opened his eyes and was wleocmed by the vision of empty space. Maybe seungcheol was out in the kitchen. But for some reason seungcheol space looked too far from him, it was like there was seomething between them....

.

.

.

.. Someone.

  
He sit up abruptly and almost fell out of the bed in the process. The empty space should have been occupied with another person and he wasn't there. He hates it, the fact of being left alone .....again

He ran towards the bathroom but found no one. He ran outside the room, tears welling up in the eyes....

Did he left?

Was he angry?

Did he fought with seungcheol?

What if didn't want all this and it was all drunk talk?

The fact that such a brief moment made him attach to a stranger was scary. And he didn't wasn't to face his fear, not for now because he was tired, tired of losing.   
.......

 

  
The loud thud was followed by sound of running and then slamming of door. Both male were now bewildered and waiting for something to happen as they hold their breath.   
And a few second later jeonghan came running, he was out of his breath, a few tears were already leaving his eyes. Once his eyes met with Joshua he stopped. 

  
"you are here? You didn't leave. Right?"

He said, out of breath his legs gave in when Joshua nodded and he fell on the ground sobbing.   
Joshua didn't know what to do but then there was seungcheol running towards his boyfrined, holding the fragile body, his head tucked in Seungcheol's shoulder.   
Watchung them made Joshua think that maybe he didn't belonged there, the couple looked too perfect for him to be there. maybe he really was their to ruin their relationship. The idea that he is ruining someone's life hurt him , he wanted to leave yet his legs refused to move.

  
It took a few minutes for jeonghan to calm down and and he detached himself from his lover as he stood up. His swollen eyes met with Joshua's scared ones and he felt his heart broken. No he didn't want that. He slowly walked towards the other male. His arms spreading.

  
"can I?"

  
Joshua didn't know what to do but he did managed a nod. It was a cue and jeonghan embraced him, his arms circling around Joshua's waist. It was really comfortable for some reason and Joshua hold onto jeonghan his head in the crook of Jeonghan's neck inhaling the sweet scent and for the first time Joshua knew that he was in a good place.

 

Jeonghan was really surprised that Joshua didn't pushed him away but actually hold onto him making th even closer. A small smile spread in his lips, he need enjoy this while it last, he knew that he shouldn't expect too much.

  
.....

  
Seungcheol watched the scene unfold in front of him, and for some reason he felt right. He felt like it was the best scene he had ever seen.  
But the it might turn awkward because those two didn't know what to, so with the biggest smile he walked towards then and pulled jeonghan away. Jeohngan whined,

  
"what the fuck cheol, I was having a good time."

  
But then it strike him, he panicked and looked over Joshua who he hoped might had looked over his bitch behavior and his totally creepy remarks.   
But alas No, Joshua was there with an amused smile and he looked at Jeohngan.

  
" I am glad you had a good time in my arms."

  
Jeonghan thought he might have combust with embaresment. Seungcheol only laughed and asked Jeohngan to be done with his morning routine while he lay down the breakfast with Joshua.   
But jeonghan had other questions, and he couldn't wait.

  
" so um.... Joshua..... Are you taking our offer or not?"

  
Seungcheol almost hit himself the the pan he was holding, what was Jeonghan even thinking. So he tried to interpret. 

  
"hahahah hannie I don't think......"

  
"shouldn't I be the one asking?Shouldn't it be me asking if you two can accept me?"

The older couple went silent, now this is what both of them didn't expect such thing. Seungcheol was speechless but jeonghan on the other hand started tearing up again. He walked towards Joshua his hands lifting and holding both sides of the other male.

  
"you mean you want this?"

  
It was more like a sob, Joshua nodded with a smile, his eyes glittering with tears as well.

  
"oh god."

Jeonghan sobbed.   
  


 


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happens....

They were having breakfast when Joshua’s mobile rang, indicating that he got a call. He looked apologetic towards the couple before receiving the it, it was Seungkwan.

“where the fuck are you hyung? I have been worried sick, you weren’t there in the bar last night and there is message from you and you are not even picking up the calls, what the fuck hyung….are you okay?

Even though the phone was not on the speaker but the loud voice of Seungkwan ring through the silent room. The couple was amused as the both male looked at Joshua, smiling. Joshua sighed as he answered.

“well hello to you too baby boo.”

“don’t fuck with me, where the hell are you.”

“language boy.”

“hyung.”

“aren't you the one who left me?”

There was silence before he heard Seungkwan whined.

“hyung~ i am really worried.”

“I'm perfectly fine kwannie,you don’t need to be worried about me.”

“but still tell me where are you? Are you still with that couple?” Joshua flinched

“I might be.”

“well then come back quickly, I don’t want you to go and bother other people like that, hah.. I shouldn’t have left you with them, your drunken decision are the worst.”

Joshua felt his face heat up, now this was humiliating,and the fact that the couple hear Seungkwan’s words was more embarrassing.

“I just woke up Seungkwan, I will come back in an hour or half.”

“you better be.” The younger male didn’t notice the change in voice neither did he notice the fact that older used his real name, but Joshua thanked god that the call was ended. He cant have more embarrassing morning than this one.

Coming back to reality was hard. He went back to eating his pancakes in silence, feeling more awkward than before. Luckily no one asked anything about it, or maybe.

“who was he ?” Jeonghan asked.

“my room mate.”

“oh, he seemed really worried about you, are you two close?”

“ah yes” 

Joshua give a nervous laugh, his day was getting worse  and worse, he knew that Seungkwan has no bad intention but the younger has ruined not only his mood but his confidence level as well.he thought he might explode with all those emotions. And now he wanted to cry. He didn’t know he was crying until a tear fall oh his cheeks.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol both panicked.

“oh my god I'm so sorry,I …” Jeonghan didn’t know what to as he stood up and tried to hold him.

“Don't be sorry, its me who is stupid, I'm sorry for bothering.”

“you are not bothering us,” it was Seungcheol this time, his voice was firm, and somehow he feel assured “Didn’t we just have a conversation a while ago,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Joshua, with Joshua sitting his head was resting on his stomach. “we are going to make this work, all we need to is time and patience, okay?”

Joshua sniffed in his arms and hummed a yes.

“good." Seungcheol said with a smile, “and we really need to finish this pancake I made because its getting cold and we don’t want that.”

Both Joshua and Jeonghan give out laugh before they resumed back to the breakfast.

** 

Joshua didn’t want to leave. He had a great time with the couple, the chatted normally , getting to know each other. he found out that both males are working, he felt a bit small but then Jeonghan whined how he missed his college days where he get to enjoy his life as himself and now he had to deal with three year old the whole day. don't judge him he love his job but sometimes you need to be free. but then Seungchoel said that at least he has some color in his life, while his job was boring and hectic as hell, and then the couple bicker back and forth which made Joshua wonder if he ever be able to fit himself in, he hope he does. 

they did exchange their phone number, Jeonghan already made a group chat named "lovers" which earned him a smack from Seungcheol and a laugh from Joshua.

“I…” he didn’t know what to say, both male were looking at him. And now their gazes were making him fidget in his place, he might be overwhelmed  again but then there Jeonghan was knowing  exactly what to do, he hugged him.

“good bye , keep in touch and you know you can always come up here whenever you want, and we seriously are not forcing, you can take your time ….we will always be waiting.”

At that moment Joshua wanted just to stay in Jeonghan’s arms, but he really need to sort his things out and need time for himself. So He broke the hug and smilled

“I will,” and with that he left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys liked it. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua finally realizes........ JeongChoel are stupid and so is Joshua......the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi....I am just going to say it was a great pleasure in writing this fic. thank you for liking it and staying till end.thank you so much.

It's been a week since Joshua last saw Jeonghan and Seungcheol. They chatted a bit here and there, Jeonghan had already made a group chat named 'lovers'. it was all good but it still hasn't felt real.  
They talked about their lives and he about his, but for some reason Joshua thought he was missing something. Something he couldn't point. He had only met them once, they were labeled as lovers now. They didn't do anything not even a single date. And it's not like he didn't want it but they didn't asked. Or maybe they did but he told them he was having his final week and was busy. but what was he suppose to say...Yes, he couldn't he wanted but he was really busy and he didn't want his work to come in between his love life so yeah....he declined.

 

  
....

 

  
"Will he be okay."

  
"He will be fine darling."

  
"What if he won't come?"

  
"I hope it won't turn out  this way." Jeonghan sighed as he snuggled into his boyfriend trying not to think about any negative thing that the future could bring to them.  
He wished them to be happy.

 

  
....

 

 

 

So it was Friday, he was there with his laptop in his lap trying to get something for his last report to submit when he saw Seungkwan leaving. He wouldn't have much question if the younger man wasn't leaving with two big bags.

"Where are you going?'

"To Vernon. "

  
"Who is he? "  Seungkwan gave him a look before saying.

"Are you stupid?" Joshua shrugged. Seungkwan sighed as he proceed.

" You know the day you were taken up the couple I was busy with a night stand, turned out he was a really good guy and I might be dating him. So I'm spending my weekend with him and yeah don't wait up for me."

  
"Don't you have this report to submit?" They shared the same class.

" I do, I'm gonna do it in his place."

  
"Won't it be so distracting?"

  
"Hyung... It's been a long time since I find someone who cares about me this much. And I will do better at work if I'm by his side. It's not like I'm spending my whole day fucking him. It will be nice to have the person you like by your side when you are working. Beside he take care of me too much that's the least I can do. "

With that Seungkwan left. But he did give answers to all of Joshua's questions. He was not looking from that perspective. He was waiting for them to do something where as he should be the one taking step. Because this was his decision to make. They didn't want to force him. They told him about their decision and now it was him who have to take decision. Joshua felt like he was an idiot all along.

He stuff a clean pair of jeans and two shirts, packed his laptop and some other study material and in ten minutes he was leaving his dorm with the same baggage as Seungkwan. He really needed to get his shit together before it was too late.

  
He stopped at cafe, a strawberry shake for Jeonghan (he knew he loved them) and a latte for himself. He knew Seungcheol won't be home till 9 pm and it was only 4 pm so he didn't buy his. At this time of the day Jeonghan would already be at home.

His heart was racing, he didn't know what to do. But he was sure that it was him who should be taking step and there he was standing again in front of the door which he left one week before. He was nervous but it was now or never. He was sure that he didn't want to leave the couple. Even if it would be a bit difficult for him to adjust but he knew it was the best for him.  
So he rang the bell after five minutes of just standing.

 

 

....

 

 

Jeonghan came back from his day care at 2 pm and after that he just laid in the bed. He wasn't feeling good for some reason. It was weird, he knew he met Joshua only once but he felt he wanted to be with him. He was craving to touch the other male. He didn't know when will Joshua would ever come back to them. Or maybe he just wouldn't come . The thoughts were making him feel more stressed and sad than he already was. He was lonely and Seungcheol wouldn't come until late at night and he didn't know how he would make until then. Maybe he should call a friend.

  
The bell rang and it was unexpected. Who would come at this hour? He though he looked at the clock it was already 4. The bell ran again reminding him that he had a visitor at such strange hour. He went out of his room to the door he didn't bother to see who it was and just opened the door.  
It took him solid 10 seconds before he realize that Joshua was standing in front of him.

"Shua???"  He did started a habit of using the nick name in their messages but it seemed a bit awkward when it was on his tongue.

"hey..."  Joshua smiled at him. The soft smile made his heart skipped thousands beat. He still can't believe that Joshua was in front of him.

"I can come... Right?"  Joshua asked and Jeonghan felt dumb as he give his lover the way. Joshua didn't say anything he just went straight to lounge, put his luggage on the couch and the drink he bought were placed on the table before he turned around.

 

.....

 

 

Joshua turned around and walked towards Jeonghan, the other male gave him a confused look but he ignored. He warped his arms around Jeonghan's waist and hug the male. Jeonghan went stiff, he didn't care he buried his face in the crook his his neck and inhale. Yes this is what he missed Jeonghan's sweet scent. He felt so warm and happy and protected.

  
"I missed you.." he breathed against his neck.

Jeonghan thought that he might be having a really good dream. How can Joshua be here? hugging him so tightly. He then wrapped his hands around Joshua's shoulder and before he could say anything Joshua continued.

"You know I was lost, I didn't know what to do with the situation. It took me a while but I finally get that it suppose to be me who had to take the final step. So here I am. Is it okay for me to crash for the whole weekend?"  Joshua looked up from his chest, his eyes looking deep into his own.

  
Jeonghan felt his eyes getting wet, he knew that he can't utter a word so he just nod. A tear fall down on his cheeks. He was so happy.

"Are you crying? "

  
Joshua was worried but Jeonghan shook his head, still unable to say a word and hugged him tightly. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before he released Joshua. He felt calm.  
But he wasn't over yet. So he detached himself from Joshua, the latter looked a bit confused but he didn't say anything. Jeonghan hold his wrist and started walking towards the bed room. Joshua eyes widened, he didn't know what to take the of such actions but then he was pushed on the bed. Before he could react Jeonghan climbed up the bed as well and lied down beside him. Snuggling closer, he mumbled.

  
"Let's just stay like this."

Joshua was a bit embarrassed but he let Jeonghan snuggle more into him and the heat other emit was so warm and welcoming he felt that he might just forget about all his stress about work and life and would just stay in the embrace forever. It didn't took much time before both males went into the deep slumber.

 

 

....

 

 

  
Seungcheol was a bit worried because by 6 pm Jeonghan would have started to message him or call him about his whereabouts because he was so lonely. But today not a single message came. Even it was only 6:30 he felt a bit restless. Today he was taking off early because he knew Jeonghan wasn't feeling much well and he wanted to surprise him. And because of the early coming surprise he didn't message Jeonghan.

So when he came into home he was a bit more worried to find that the whole place was dark, there was only a single bulb there illuminating the lounge. He called Jeonghan's name but there was no response. he panicked when he saw bags on the couch. Those were not familiar, and then there was a strawberry shake and a latte. He knew strawberry shake was Jeonghan's favorite but whom does the latte belonged to? it was definitely not his because he hated sweets.

  
He didn't want to rise any suspicion but he was a bit hurt. Nevertheless he walked towards the bedroom. His heart beat faster when he saw two figures not only sleeping but hugging. He still didn't want to jump into the conclusion. Maybe one of their friends came, but Jeonghan never lets their friends to enter their room.  
He walked towards the bed but when he saw the person sleeping next to Jeonghan he was so shocked and relieved at the same time.

Joshua looked so peaceful and beautiful just like that day. He smiled. He didn't know how Joshua came and what happened but watching both male hugging while sleeping so peacefully made his heart sweep with pride. He watched the scene for a long time.

  
It has always been Jeonghan wanting a third partner in the relationship but it was the first time when Seungcheol's heart flutter as well. Watching Joshua made him feel the same love he had felt for Jeonghan and it felt warm. He sit beside Joshua, keeping himself away from the couple so he won't wake them up. But even with all the precautions he failed and Joshua stirred in the sleep. Seungcheol went stiff he was still afraid of what Joshua reaction would be.

 

....

 

  
Joshua woke up, the room was dark, he squint and adjust his vision to the darkness. A smile spread on his lips when he saw Jeonghan in his arms. He was so happy. But then he felt a bit of movement behind him. He turned around careful not to wake Jeonghan up and saw a other figure he was aching to meet.

Seungcheol looked like a culprit caught in the robbery, he could see that older was a bit embarrassed and a ting of worry can be shown through his eyes. Joshua smiled.

 

"Hey."

  
"Hey..."   Seungcheol was a bit surprised but he managed to let out a greeting.

He still don't know what to do. But then Joshua beat him to that and spread his arms. Seungcheol thought that he might be dreaming but he did leaned in and Joshua circled his arms around his neck. His head resting on his shoulder.

 

 

"I missed you." he breathed.

He finally said it, to both of them and he was so happy. But he could feel that Seungcheol might have not believed in whatever was happening. So he pulled away from a shocked Seungcheol and sit up facing the older male. He put his hands on either cheek of Seungcheol and looked into his eyes.

 

"I missed you... Seungcheol."

The older male didn't know what to do, maybe it wasn't reality he was seeing, maybe it was all just one big dream. So he actually punched himself letting a surprise yelp from himself and a laughter from Joshua.  
Joshua's laugh was so beautiful that he might just want to hear it forever. So soft.

  
"I don't know what to say... I mean I'm really happy and it's just too unrealistic and...."

  
"Yes yes I get it... I know it's too unrealistic for me too... But I think we should just cuddle for now.The bed is big for three people anyway."

"But I haven't changed and...."

  
"Who cares..." Joshua pulled him on the bed and now they were laying beside each other. Jeonghan was still sleeping beside them. Joshua looked up towards him and and smiled.

  
"Welcome back home." He said as he intertwine their fingers. Seungcheol returned the smile.

  
"I'm home." he breathed against his hair.

He was home, maybe their struggle was finally over. Joshua had finally found a place he could call home and belonged too. He knew maybe hardship were on their way but he knew he they can do it if they are together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you.....now I'm sad that this is over.....i might make a sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don't know how you made it here... But yeah congratulation.... I hope you like what you have just read.... Your comments would be appriciated.....  
> Thank you
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/my___1OO4)


End file.
